


Tuscan Hills

by Vantage



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantage/pseuds/Vantage
Summary: Clarkson, May and Hammond travel to Northern Italy to film the third episode of the Grand Tour. Jeremy soon realizes he's captivated by James, heightened by the fact that he has to share an adjoining room with him.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tuscan Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the third episode of the Grand Tour, hosted by the former Top Gear stars Jeremy Clarkson, James May and Richard Hammond. Enjoy!

Tuscan Hills

The third episode of our Grand Tour series had just begun, taking place in the rolling hills of Northern Italy. We were delighted to set afoot in the rustic towns, accompanied by our choice of the best grand tour cars. I had picked a beautiful sunset orange DB11, my costars picking a Dawn and a Challenger, respectively. The scenery was absolutely breathtaking, made harder by the addition of a particularly handsome figure in my peripherals. 

Hammond was already chattering away, boasting about the Horsepower in his SRT. James, ever so quiet, listened while looking over the layby. I couldn't help but notice the sunlight reflecting off of his wavy locks, as if he were made of gold. And he was..

"Right then, shall we get going? I'm dying to do some donuts!" Hammond gleamed. I took one last glance at the setting sun, and May in front, who looked unmoved. He took a deep breath, turning around to notice my eyes on him, the coy bastard giving me an alluring smirk.

He knew I had his eyes on him, longingly.

We headed off to the hotel, Hamster in front, Captain Slow in back, as always. As we stopped at a light, I turned my eyes to the rearview mirror, glancing at the chap behind me. The Navy color of his Dawn matched his suit, something I silently adored. I must have been staring a little too long.

"Hey Jezza, it's a green light you pillock," May warned through the walkie-talkie. I could almost hear his smile, deep and smug, but with a hint of reservation. No matter, after that the only noise that could be heard was screeching tires on the asphalt, a sign that Richard had gotten cocky again.

We finally arrived at the hotel, eager to get our hands on some food since we hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. But first, unpacking. Hammond bolted up the stairs, impersonating the sounds of burning rubber. James and I followed suit, a little close, but almost enjoyably so. 

I arrived at my room and James at his, giving him a little smile before walking in. I threw my suitcase onto the bed nonchalantly, checking around to see what the mini bar had to offer. There were two doors, one to a nice bathroom and one.. a closet? I opened it up and just about fell on my face. 

There he was. May, undone shirt and no pants.

"Oh cock, what the hell are you doing in here? You could've at least waited for me to be shirtless," he gawked and made a pose. I wish I had, in fact, I wish I could've seen even more. 

"Righty, sorry about that May," I turned my back and rushed out the door, feeling a certain tightness in my stomach and nether areas. Fuck, I was gonna have to go to dinner with a bulge! I tucked it up into my boxer lining, putting on my biggest sweater in the hopes it would be hidden enough.

"Come on Jez, you don't want to be the next Captain Slow do you?" James yelled, Richard giggling in tow. I rushed out the door, challenging them to see who could get to the dining hall the fastest. Hammond almost won, but I bumped him at the last second which made him fall. May didn't even try, whether it were for his bad knees or his wandering train of thought.

We sat down in a booth towards the back of the hall as to not get attention. Hampster sat across, James joining my side. Soon Andy came along too, sitting next to Hammond. We shared a plate of oysters and some Italian beer, chatting about what challenges we had in store for the episode.

Everything seemed normal, relaxing even though I was dealing with an unwanted affliction. That is until James dropped his fork, right next to my foot. Without a doubt he would see my erection, probably howl off in laughter about it. I would be done for, our staff would start calling me 'Cock-up Clarkson', newspapers would shun me for public indecency.

"Relax you mess, I'll get it!" I yelped, but James was already down there. I slammed my legs together hoping he wouldn't notice, but he was down there for an awful long time, increasing my worries. He leaned back up, seemingly unaware. I let out a huge sigh, causing a couple looks to be thrown, but all in all things were okay.

Except for my problem, which was growing increasingly painful. I had no choice but to dismiss myself from the table, claiming I had some stomach bug from the oysters. I ran up to my suite, then into the bathroom to take care of the situation. Thoughts of James flooded my mind, from him talking about Legos to what he'd look like behind me, deep in me.

"You okay in there Jez?" James' voice rattled inside of me, "is that just your stomach or are you happy to see me?" 

"James!" I yelled out, a little too whiny, "yeah I'm fine, just, er, stomach cramps." He chuckled and wandered off, muttering about how much of a poor sod I was. I ended up finishing soon after, using my towel to clean up. Relieved, I plopped down on the bed and turned to a random movie.

May was still on my mind. His verbal smirks, the way his hands grasped whatever he needed.. Nonsense, I couldn't keep drooling over him when he was in the other room. 

Just as fast as I stopped dreaming of him, there he was again, a text on my phone.

"Feeling better, Jezza? You sound a bit quieter now, I guess the bug is gone. I have some wine if you wanna come over."

I relish the fact that I am so excited by this idea, and end up texting the one thing that won't make me sound like a fangirl. 

"Ok, there in five." 

I pull on the same sweater I had worn to dinner, thrown off in the line of duty. Hopefully it would keep me safe if any thoughts of him arose. I tried to imagine what it would be like if I hadn't formed these feelings.

I had liked him since season 6 of Top Gear, but due to the fact I had recently divorced and legal issues regarding our contract, I hadn't mustered up the courage to even admit I was falling for the man. In fact, I was actively trying to get over him, a small part of me hoping Top Gear would end just so I wouldn't have to see him all the time.

Then The Grand Tour was suggested, and I was dragged right back into things with him and his damned charm. And my best mate Hammond, of course. Either way, it seemed like these feelings were meant to stay, at least for the weeks of filming.

I realized I'd been thinking way too much, judging from the fact I had received another message from May.

"Have you dropped from the Ebola virus, you pillock?"

There was nothing left to do but reassure myself that I wouldn't be getting aroused in his presence, no matter the circumstances. One last deep breath and over I went, acting like it was nothing.

"Oh look, it's Clarkson, looking as lively as the Dacia Sandero!" May cackled, patting a spot next to him on his bed. Oh great, I have to share a bed with the guy I just had a wank over. I sat stiffly on the bed, hoping that he wouldn't notice my status.

We had one, two, three drinks and movies before James started to act a little funny. Whatever he had gotten was pretty strong, because I happened to catch eye contact with him many times.

"You know, Jez.." he started, that smile appearing on his face before he sent it away nervously.

"Out with it you drunken sod," I reply. His smile was enough to drive me over the edge, and I could feel that pesky feeling coming back. His expression turned almost sad.

"Ah, nothing. It's nothing," he sighed. We sat through another slightly awkward 20 minutes, James going through another few glasses of wine. I started to get worried. He drinks, that's for sure, but this much in such a short time?

"May, are you alright?" I ask tenderly, and the smile on his face comes back again.

"Yeah, just something's on my mind" he said, staring right through my soul.

"You know you can come to me right? You're my best man, I don't want you turning into a vegetable because you drank yourself to pieces over your thoughts."

He then looked at me, with what I believe were tears in his eyes?

"Jez, I.." he began. And then stopped, eyes growing wide at the fact he had just seen my bulge. 

"Oh god May this isn't wha-" he stopped me.

"You didn't have a bug, did you? You just needed to get away from whoever gave you this! Was it Hammond? Willman?" He pleaded. I knew whatever happened next, it would have to involve me telling him that he aroused me.

"James, please don't make a big thing of this but.. it's you. I'm sorry, just-" he stopped me again.

"I aroused you Jez? You're saying I gave you a boner? Presumably two since I heard you in the bathroom grunting and groaning?"

"Yes. You did," I hanged my head in shame, but he didn't, instead leaning towards me.

"Jez.. I've been a fool. For you, that is, that's what this is about."

I couldn't believe what he said, but there he was, looking at me with those sad eyes again. He took another deep breath.

"Listen, um, Clarkson. I don't want to assume what your thoughts or intentions were, but judging by the fact I turned you on, I think it's safe to say. I want you, bad."

His words left me speechless, so I did the one thing I could in this situation. I leaned back, kissing him. We lingered there, mesmerized by each other. I had never seen James look so happy before, tears in his eyes but a fire in his soul.

"Jezza," he begged, "can I please have you?" 

I had two options, one being the reasonable choice of going back to my room, pulling a quickie and going to sleep. Or, I could potentially have the best sex of my life with the man of my dreams. 

Fuck it.

"Yes, please do May," I agreed, his eyes lighting up like the sun we had watched hours before.

He took the opportunity to kiss me again, harder this time. The scent of alcohol mixed with his cologne made me desire him more, to the point I had to have him. I slipped off his blazer, him unbuttoning my jeans. From there we made out for what seemed like hours, the tension growing more and more. Even when stupidly drunk, May could sense how I was feeling and lifted himself up to straddle me.

"You don't know how much I want this, Jez," he spoke into the nape of my neck with little kisses. I couldn't do anything but moan and buck up in response. His hips met mine and he started grinding, driving me wild. Every thrust felt like I was moving a step closer to heaven, James playing God himself.

He then stopped as if he was unsure about the circumstances.

"You want it too, right?" He sobered.

"James, we can talk about what we are later, but I need you now" I barked, tense from the fact I wanted more of him. He nodded and moved on, yanking down the Levis I had been wearing. 

He left a big trail of kisses and hickeys down my body, something that will be hard to hide but not regretful. Giving me one last smirk, he started pumping me, followed by him going down on my shaft. I threw my head back. This is really happening, right?

"Fuck James," I groaned, earning a hum in response from May. If I was being honest, I hadn't been sucked off this good, maybe ever. He just kept going, determined to get me off. It was working quite nicely.

He stopped again, leaving me in my tracks. I noticed him lean over and grab something off the nightstand, then strip down to only his socks. 

"Jezza.. can I fuck you?" He pleaded. While I had never tried it, the look on his face convinced me to agree to him. I nodded. He took the bottle from the nightstand and poured some of it on his fingers, then his length. It was quite hot to watch, really. He then gave me a warning before sticking a finger in. 

"Woah," I grunted, a slight pain arising. After a few strokes, it went away, meaning it was time to leave James to his own devices. He started off slow, something I had complained of before but appreciated now. I couldn't help but admire how godly he looked, a light sweat on his brow. He caught me looking, speeding up a bit to wipe that loving look off my face.

I had never felt so good in my life, especially when May wrapped a firm hand around my cock, pumping and thrusting rhythmically. Before I knew it, I was a mess, barely containing myself enough to make sure he was enjoying it too. I couldn't hold back much longer though.

"James, I'm-" I could barely get out, but he knew what I meant.

"Me too, Jez."

We climaxed together, a feeling so intense I could barely see straight. James pulled out and rolled over next to me, hair a mess. We laid there in silence listening to each other's breathing. It was a content moment. Too nervous to say anything about it, I reached over and grabbed his hand instead. He smiled. 

"Jez, you don't have to think much of it, but I enjoy having my way with you. And oh, by the way, I totally saw that boner at dinner," he mused.

My world crashed, unable to process what was more important. I laid there in shock for a few, gathering a response. But yet again, he grabbed the rug from right under me.

"One last thing. I love you," he added, crashing my world yet again. Somehow, however, my brain had no trouble processing that. 

"I love you too, James," I confessed. Wait, I said that? Shite. I looked over to meet those same blue eyes staring right back, smug smile on that damn face. It was a look, one that could make me do anything for him. It was then I realized that I really did love that man. 

"When in Rome.." James sighed, "well, Tuscany. Whatever."


End file.
